Ese día
by Neil Josten
Summary: "Takashi, te lo suplico. Quédate. Quédate y quiéreme aunque no me lo merezca." — Takashi/Rei, Hisashi.


**Renuncia:** todo de Daisuke y Shouji Sato.

* * *

**R**ei.

Un nombre. Tres letras.

(—Rei)

Una chica. Dos chicos.

(—_Rei_.)

Cuando Hisashi la llama lo hace con dulzura, siempre. Sus ojos brillan tiernamente y puede sentirse a salvo, segura. Ambos se sonríen y todo es maravilloso. Él, ella. Los dos. Se amoldan perfectamente, como piezas de rompecabezas destinadas a estar juntas y por qué no, a veces lo cree así.

A Rei le gusta en serio. Porque es apuesto, caballeroso, simpático. Lo toma de la mano entre risitas tontas, sonrojándose, y Hisashi le corresponde el apretón, sin dudar. Él nunca duda.

(Y a ella el corazón se le acelera, rápido, más rápido.)

Cuando Takashi la llama lo hace con vacilación, siempre. Sus ojos no brillan ni desbordan algún sentimiento reconfortante, sólo una sombra de algo que no es capaz de reconocer. A su lado se siente insegura, confundida. Él no le sonríe así que no ve una razón para hacerlo también. Todo es complicado.

No encajan, son distintos; como luz y oscuridad, paz y guerra. Hay una fricción entre ellos, constante, que crece con cada día que pasa. Y aun así se encuentran siempre.

A Rei no le gusta. Porque es guapo, aburrido, desinteresado. Y desde la promesa del meñique jamás la ha vuelto a tomar de la mano, nunca —y le duele, le duele mirarlo, a aquel que amó en antaño y posiblemente volverá a amar en el futuro—. Él tampoco duda.

(Y a ella el corazón se le detiene, lento, más lento.)

Rei está segura de que es egoísta. Lo sabe.

Al observarlos a ambos, al desear para sus adentros que sea Takashi y no Hisashi el que la besa, se piensa egoísta. No obstante, continúa siendo tan feliz en ése mundo. Y el mundo se lo permite hasta que cae en la depravación total y las personas comienzan a devorarse unas a otras.

Entonces el pecho se le estruja, una vez más.

Aprieta sus párpados con fuerza, negándose a mirar. Las manos y piernas le tiemblan. Le dan ganas de arrancarse los labios.

Takashi, Takashi, todo tiene que girar en torno a _Takashi_.

No puede haber sido Hisashi el que se percatara de que en la escuela algo no iba bien. No puede haber sido Hisashi el que volviera al salón, _sólo por ella_. No puede haber sido Hisashi el que le hiciera una promesa cuando niños.

No, él solo puede hacer la única cosa que Takashi no: morir.

Hisashi muere, por su culpa —su maldita culpa— abandonándola, dejándola sola. Y aunque Rei repite desesperada, mil veces «él es especial, él no se convertirá en uno de ellos» el cuerpo inerte de Hisashi se pone en pie, mirándola sin mirarla, con unos ojos que no volverán a brillar de nuevo, gruñendo por un apetito insaciable.

Lágrimas amargas descienden por sus mejillas sucias y sólo atina a cuestionarse por qué. Por qué Hisashi camina lentamente hacia ellos. Por qué Takashi empuña con fuerza el bate de béisbol. Por qué no hace nada además de llorar y gritar _no, no, NO_.

Y de pronto, pese a sus incesantes súplicas, Takashi corre, y con un golpe certero rompe la cabeza de Hisashi. Salpica el cemento con carne, sangre y sesos. Y ella grita más y más; deseando despertar de esa pesadilla en la que su realidad se ha perdido. Los alaridos de terror son la melodía que menos necesita escuchar en ése instante. Takashi es la persona que menos necesita ver en ése instante. Y se lo dice, sin rodeos. Y él lo acepta.

Porque ella no quería que la salvara, nunca lo ha querido. Y a pesar de ello, a pesar de que debería odiarlo intensamente... no lo hace.

(Antes eran tres, ahora son dos y)

Takashi se va, se va lejos. La olvida. Pero ella _recuerda_. Recuerda que aún con el transcurso de los años su cariño por él sigue ahí, que en el fondo siempre ha esperado que Takashi se armara de valor y la cogiera de la mano y que es una persona horrible y cobarde por no admitirlo hasta ése momento.

Recuerda los ríos de bermellón. El miedo. La carne pudriéndose. Los cadáveres desgarrados. Y es demasiado.

Le pide perdón, entre balbuceos.

(«_Takashi, te lo suplico_.

Se aferra a su chaqueta, humedeciéndola.

_Quédate_.

Y dice que lo siente, que lo siente mucho y que por favor_,_ por favor, la lleve consigo.

_Quédate y quiéreme, aunque no me lo merezca_»).

Entonces él se da la vuelta, y la sorprende, al envolverla entre sus brazos, sus cálidos brazos. Y son sus latidos sincronizados, la delicadeza con la que Takashi la sostiene, lo que la incita a llorar con más intensidad. Es la primera vez que la abraza, que están tan cerca el uno del otro.

(Antes eran tres, luego fueron dos y ahora son uno).

Y vuelve a dolerle, pues Hisashi jamás la habría abrazado de esa forma tan íntima y aunque finjan que no ambos lo tienen claro. Pero ya no importa. Porque también es normal y de esperarse que en un infierno así amar no sea una opción, sino una debilidad condenatoria.

Y es que la luz del cielo se ha extraviado tras una cortina roja de sangre empapándoles los tobillos.


End file.
